


Have you got my shit?

by SorrowfulJoy



Category: South Park
Genre: Kidnapped, TikTok, Violence, mafia, slight bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorrowfulJoy/pseuds/SorrowfulJoy
Summary: Kenny gets kidnapped by the mafia, basically just a random drabble based off of the popular tik tok song/meme, 'Looking like this'---------“Have you got my shit?”“Nice scar. You look as ugly as a frog.”“Have you got my shit?”"You have no subject when you talk"
Kudos: 15





	Have you got my shit?

Cartman was lucky Kenny was in a good mood today, otherwise his fat friend would be fucked when he gets out of here. It was another one of Eric’s stupid schemes that had led to him being kidnapped by a mafia gang; as the four boys had gotten older Eric’s plans had gotten fewer in number but much more convoluted and this wasn’t the first time the brunette had tangled with the mafia.

Kenny just wished the fuckers would stop using him as bait, not that they ever remembered, but they’d already killed him twice now. It kind of took the whole ‘fear’ factor out of being kidnapped by them.

Not that Kenny feared much these days, after his numerous deaths there wasn’t much that could scare him anymore.

The sound of the door creaking open interrupted Kenny’s morbid thoughts and he dragged his eyes over to look as one of ‘muscle’ members of the mafia waltzed into the room, followed by the boss himself. He tried his best to grin at them through the rag they had shoved into his mouth and it didn’t go unnoticed as Kenny noticed the muscle man’s fist twitch in anger.

As the mob boss came to stand in front of him, Kenny’s eyes flitted over to the fresh scar across his cheek and didn’t bother to bite back his smirk. Kyle really had good aim with that throwing knife. Suddenly the rag was ripped out of his mouth and a punch knocked him across the face. They did the same tactic every time they kidnapped him so Kenny was expecting the blow, merely spitting out the blood onto the floor that pooled in his mouth and grinning up at the boss. He glared at Kenny with a look that could have scared someone who wasn’t immortal.

“Have you got my shit?” Oh right. Eric stole from them, that’s what this was about again, it was hard to keep up sometimes. The fatass probably pinned the blame on him, hence why he was here instead of in his bed at home.

“Nice scar. You look as ugly as a frog.” Kenny grinned up at the mob boss, watching in amusement as the man’s face twitched with anger, another blow to his face and the words were repeated.

“Have you got my shit?” Kenny wished they’d hurry it up and kill him already so he could wake up at home.

“You have no subject when you talk” Kenny stuck his tongue out at the mob boss, and instead of another blow to his face, this time the mob boss leaned closer, trying to intimidate him.

“Have you got my shit?” It was a stupid move on his part to get so close as it allowed Kenny to snap forward with his teeth bared and he managed to bite the man’s nose as viciously as he could. The boss reared back with a yell of pain as blood gushed from his nose and Kenny received a kick to the gut even as he laughed at the man.

“I’m so clever, got it locked!” The mob boss glared at him and snapped his fingers at the muscle man with him, Kenny tried to relax his body, ready for a beating that would – hopefully – end in his death, but then the door was kicked open and the sound of gunshots filled the air. He looked over to see Eric, Kyle, Stan and Butters and smiled in relief as the latter ran straight over to him and crouched behind his chair to begin undoing the ropes holding him to the chair.

“Ken! Are you okay? Do you need the hospital!” Kenny chuckled, half paying attention to Eric who was now giving some sort of speech to the downed mob boss and then gave his full attention to Butters as the boy came back around to his front to finish freeing him.

“I’m alright thanks Leo, just a bit bruised but nothing that an ice pack won’t fix” Butters peered at him cautiously even as he helped him out of the chair

“You sure Ken? These guys are real mean, you sure they didn’t break your bones or nothing?” Kenny smiled and shook his head

“Nah, I think they were just about to but then my shining knights in armour burst down the door to save me” Kenny watched the blush blossom across Butters’ cheeks at the compliment but the pleasurable conversation was soon interrupted

“Damn right we’re your knights Kinny, why do you always have to be the one who gets kidnapped huh?” Kenny spun around to glare at the brunette and Eric gulped, taking a step back as the blonde advanced on him. Kyle and Stan just smirked and stepped back to let Kenny do his thing.

“They took me because YOU told them I took their shit fatass!” He stabbed a finger viciously into Eric’s chest as the brunette raised the hand not holding his gun in defence

“Okay okay I’m sorry Kinny! Chill out!”

“Chill out? They could have KILLED me you fucker!” Eric rolled his eyes then and muttered something under his breath, but Kenny heard it.

“It’s fine you would have come back anyway”

“What did you just say?” Kenny’s voice was like ice and Eric’s wide mismatched eyes snapped back to him as he realised Kenny had definitely just heard him. Stan, mistaking Kenny’s tone of voice to mean that a physical fight was about to break out, gently pulled on Kenny’s arm

“Come on Kenny you can kick his ass later we need to—”

“No he needs to repeat what he just said NOW, I swear to god Eric if you’ve known this whole time—”

“Seriously Kenny we have to go! We knocked the other mafia guys out with sleeping gas and it won’t be too long ‘till they’re up and wondering what happened!” Kyle’s panicked voice broke Kenny out of his trance and he nodded as they all started to leave, though not before stepping close to Eric and whispering

“This conversation isn’t over Eric.” The brunette nodded quietly before the boys all left, a very confused Butters in tow.


End file.
